User blog:TheMareBrony/Dr.Marehorror's sing-along blog (Animated Series)
About "Dr.Marehorror's sing-along blog" is an animated series in progress by theMareBrony, which mainly features covers of different songs from the actual musical movie called, "Dr.Horrible's sing-along blog." This parody series stars Dr.Marehorror, a blue unicorn mare who is a genderbent version of the humanoid Dr.Horrible and they both wear the same villainous uniforms because they are almost the same character. Dr.Horrible is played by Neil Patrick Harris, who plays many other roles. Dr.Marehorror was once sung by Victoria Swilly the in the "My Freeze Ray" song, where Dr.Marehorror sings about her feelings for a time lord known as the "the Master." He is the nemesis of the "the Doctor " who is always putting terror on Equestria, and he has two villains that weigh duties on his shoulders to save the country from them. In this universe he is the usual brown earth pony in the my little pony fandom, unlike in the "Dr Whooves: Adventure is Time Travel" audio play series which is also directed by theMareBrony; the Doctor is a blue pegasus and he has a travelling companion named "Lyra Heartstrings." Summary The aim of the story in this musical animated series, is that Dr.Marehorror plans to rule the world with her Freeze Ray (as explained in the song,) which is much like Dr.Horrible's plan. Unlike him wanting Penny however, Dr.Marehorror wants the Master. In order to get to him, she must be a successful villain. There will be nine mane songs that will be animated in the triple-crossover musical series, and as you have guessed this project is also crossed over with Dr Who. There will be a varity of changes with the staff of singers and voice actors, depending on how many delays this series gets. Inspirations of the project This project has been inspired by two other Dr.Horrible pony parodies, there is one including the ask blog "Ask Dr.Adorable ," which stars Fluttershy as Dr.Horrible. There is also a musical PMV parody on youtube, called "Twilight's sing-along blog ." This project has been heavily inspired by these two projects and these are very popular Dr.Horrible pony parodies. SFM Side-Series 2016 There is a plan with the co-group "Snapshots Studios" that this project will be turned into a "Source Film Maker," series where one or two people may use pony models and relistic backgrounds to make the animations and sync them with the song covers of Dr.Horrible (which may have some redone lines from in the songs since this is Dr.Marehorror.) Also a plan for a short SFM trailer is in thought which may star the Doctor. The aim for this series to be completed is by the end of 2016. Voice Acting Cast There are currently two voice actors casted in the "Dr.Marehorror's Sing-Along Blog" project. Here is the cast below: Thevenomous as the Doctor and the Master (both singer and speaker.) Sugar Cloud VA as Summer Star (both singer and speaker.) Nova Nightingale as Dr.Marehorror and Miss Cheerlie (both singer and speaker.) Spin-off Projects There will be other stories about Dr.Marehorror, and this could happen mostly during her reign. An audio play series may be possible next year during her reign, but it is just a possibility. Category:Blog posts